deep_sheepfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Loan
Nathan Arrington Loan (born March 22, 1998), better known by YouTube fans as xBadxAssassinx, DivineGamez48, or just''' TheBadAssassin''', is a video gamer and a member of Deep Sheep, a group of teenage to adult video gamers based out of Pasadena, California. Biography Loan was born in 1998 in Waynesboro, Virginia to Michael Loan. Career Loan officially started his YouTube career on March 28, 2010, 6 days after his 13th birthday, with a channel known as kyubirox454. At that time, he loved watching CACox97's videos, particularly the Nerf videos. He even did his own Nerf reviews and had his own arsenal, with his favorite gun being a Longstrike CS-6. Deep Sheep In Deep Sheep: Season 1, Nathan was very quiet and didn't curse or insult anyone. In Season 2, Nathan has transitioned to insulting mainly CMPraisner99, and on one occasion, Nathan cursed out four members of the group. Nathan no longer has problems with cursing, as he has done so frequently, especially during the Season 2 Finale. On September 2, 2018, Nathan joined an episode of "Early Morning with the Wheat Cult" as a special guest. Trivia * For the longest time, Nathan was the only member in Deep Sheep to not swear; everyone else would cuss with no problems. ** However, at the end of Season 2: Episode 12, Nathan (after co-winning the crown with Alaxx) delivers words upon Chris and Robby (who had murdered Nathan's horse Shadowmere), and also upon Spencer and Camden: "Anyway, guys, I just want to say: (to Chris) fuck you, (to Robby) fuck you, (to Spencer) fuck you, (to Camden), fuck you: Alaxx, you're cool. I've been putting up with your guys's bullshit for so long." This was a huge deal because this was the first time Nathan ever swore on camera. ** Ever since then, Nathan has transitioned to swearing. * In Deep Sheep, Nathan's Minecraft skin is the Medieval Knight. * In Deep Sheep, he represents the Desert biome. * In Deep Sheep, his objects are both a bow and arrow (which is his favorite weapon) and an emerald. * In Deep Sheep, his favorite blocks are an emerald block and mossy cobblestone. * In Deep Sheep Season 1, he lives in a house originally made by Keralis: a 16x16 Modern Lot, with a secret passage in the basement fireplace, and an underground bar. It has since then been destroyed. ** In Deep Sheep Season 2, after realizing that lots of people knew his source material for his house, Nathan decided to start over and create his own house, so he made a redstone trail leading to outside, and flicked a lever that he placed at the trail, detonating the entire house, leaving a crater in its wake. After renovating the house, he created his own house: a modern-style house. He kept the secret passageway and bar, but fired the original bartender (a testificate) and replaced it with a new one. * In Deep Sheep, he has an F-16 Fighter Jet that drops TNT bomb and shoots fire charges directly at Spencer's blimp (Laburnie Airlines). XAlien7 used it to his advantage to destroy the blimp in Skin Town Rumble. * As of Season 2, he has upgraded to a squadron of F-16 Fighter Jets (3 jets total), an army helicopter, and a M1A2 Abrams heavy desert tank. * In Season 1, he won both the first and last episode. * In Deep Sheep, Nathan's pets are a black horse named Shadowmere, and a skeleton horse named Arvak, both named after the horses from Skyrim, his favorite game. * Nathan's favorite Nerf gun is a Longstrike CS-6, the biggest Nerf gun in the world. * Nathan's favorite game is Skyrim. * Nathan's favorite animal is a cat. * Nathan's favorite colors are lime green (which is also Daniel's favorite color) and cyan. * As an adult, Nathan wants to be a streamer. * Nathan was the first Deep Sheep member to be on a wheat cult early morning Links Nathan's original channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/kyubirox454?ob=0&feature=results_main Nathan's current channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmgxoJ51L81zjeWRc6NCbig Category:Deep Sheep Members Category:YouTubers